A little unexpected problem
by Anna-Selene-Darkness
Summary: It happened again with Selene.
1. Wrong time

**A/N: Don't know why I decided to write it and even upload it. I was making my new video about Underworld and while I rendered the part of this video I wrote this one… Well, anyway, there are a lot of bad stories on this site, so… Don't know if I should continue or not…**

* * *

It happened in the day when twins turned 5 months.

Yesterday Selene was normal. She talked with Michael and Eve, played with twins in her uncertain way, it was like if she was afraid to hurt them. But at least she did it. She even smiled several times.

But this day was different. Selene didn't talk, only asked by her eyes to leave her alone if somebody came in. She just was lying on bed which she shared with Michael in one and the same position.

Eve tried to cheer her mother up but it didn't work.

-What's wrong with her? – asked Eve when Selene made her to leave the room again. – Is she sick?

-She is immortal, darling, she can't be sick, - answered Michael. He worried himself. But he knew that it was better to let her think a little about something that was in her mind.

Alexander and Lida were too small to understand anything, or talk but they worried too. They didn't see their mother during the whole day and they didn't like it. Michael tried to take them in his and Selene's bedroom once, but it made Selene cry, that scared everyone.

The whole day was "nervous". Michael barely put children to sleep before finally he entered the room where Selene still was lying in the same position. She gave him questioning look.

-I live here too, - Michael sat near her. She nodded and looked at him.

-We need to talk.

-I know, - He waited till Selene sat up and hugged her. – What's wrong? You made me and children worry.

-I'm not ready to this, Michael, - Selene put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, relaxing.

-Not ready to what?

-Life gave us a lot of surprised. This time our surprise is torn condom. Do you remember it? It happened several weeks ago. It became torn in a very wrong minute for us, - Selene whispered. – Now I'm pregnant.

Michael squeezed her harder in his embrace and gave her a scared look. When talked about it several times but first they wanted to wait Alexander and Lida to become older at least a little. They were only five months old and they were fidgets. Selene and Michael barely had time to do everything that children needed. Eve helped them sometimes but mainly children's parents tried to do everything by themselves. And Eve needed time too. She has never had a lot of attention and love before, and now Michael and Selene tried to give her as much as they could. Everything was a little hard for them, especially for Selene who had nobody to love and carry about during six hundred years. And now…

It wasn't really good time for such things now. But actually all their children were conceived in bad time for parents. This one at least wasn't created right during the war.

-God... – Michael pushed Selene aside and looked in her eyes. – Are you sure?

-I'm a vampire, Michael. There can be only one reason why I missed "my days" and why I don't feel good. That's why I spend a whole day lying here.

He nodded and bit his lip looking at her. She had no emotions on her face. It was hard to imagine that she was thinking about.

-What are you think about the situation? – She suddenly asked and raised her head. She really looked bad and tired.

Michael made her to lie down again. She looked like ill woman and it was better for her to relax. She looked so pale even against the background of white bedsheet.

-I see only to variants, Selene.

-Tell me, - she closed her eyes and bit her lip nervously. Was he thinking about abortion? Strange, but again this thought burned her heart. She was a killer. She killed a lot of lycans, vampires, human kind… even one hybrid. But they all were adults. And a thought about making her own unborn child die slow agonizing death killed her. But Michael couldn't even think about it could he?

-Well… - Michael smiled and bended over her for a kiss. - The first variant is that we will get another girl. The second variant is that we will get another boy. See? Everything is very simple.

Selene opened her eyes to see him smiling. He gently touched her cheek and kissed her again before he started to talk again:

-We missed how our first child grew up. We missed conception of our second and third children. Let's hope that everything is gonna be OK this time.

Selene nodded. The decision about this problem was final.

But now she has got other problems. For example, the fact that during several months she was going to feel bad. Very bad.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to tell me how bad this story is. I'm OK with it.**


	2. What's wrong?

**A/n: OK, I've got several comments, so, I decided to continue the story. But please tell me if you want me stop! I need to know it, trust me.**

**Oh, I finished my Underworld video, do you want to see? - watch?v=OqYWxlsp9dE&lc=&feature=inbox**

**It's not the best that I did, but still it's mine.**

* * *

Selene could remember that during her last pregnancy she felt bad during two months. But she was normal actually. Everything was different this time. She felt day during the whole day. She spent all months of her pregnancy like this. And this child didn't like something; she could feel it inside of her. It was like if her child scratched her inside. And then Olivia told her during examination that this baby had wrong position. They didn't have anything to make operation cesarean. That's why Olivia told Selene that this time everything was not going to be as easy as it was with twins.

_Great._ Selene angrily thought._ It is just the best new in the world! The greatest thing that could happen! May be it really was wrong idea to make myself damned incubator again._

Michael worried too of course and tried to calm her down… that actually didn't work.

Anyway they decided to tell nothing about problems to Eve. But she somehow understood that something was wrong.

* * *

Eve loved twins, enjoyed playing with them. And they loved her. Alexander and Lida could recognize her and smiled when she came closer. Mainly Selene and Michael cared about twins so Eve only had pleasant moments with them. Eve forgot all her worries which existed when her mother was pregnant by them. Her parents still loved and cared about her but she got two little people who loved and needed her. And for first several days she was very glad to get another little brother or sister.

But this time something went wrong. Selene and Michael tried to smile when she was close but she still could see alarm in their tired eyes. And with every new month this alarm became bigger and bigger. Even twins understood that something was wrong. They quieted down, didn't cry a lot, only watched at everyone in wide-eyed astonishment.

Eve only knew that the child was alive. He saw Selene's stomach moving and felt her brother or sister kicking. But what was wrong? She didn't want to ask her parents. They had enough to worry about and she didn't want them think that they scared her. But Eve was really afraid about her mother. She didn't want to lose her mother. Eve spent so many years without her and all she wanted now was enjoying quiet life with her parents. She only wanted to hug her parents, play with her brother and sister. It helped her to feel herself like normal child. Everyone in ANTIGEN called her a monster and now she really needed normal time.

She didn't understand that she felt about this new baby. Half of her loved it as member of her family but another half of her hated it because it could destroy her life.

With every month tension in the family became bigger and bigger. As well as Selene's stomach covered by thin pale skin.

Anyway everything was going to be finished soon. Selene was going to give birth in a day or two.

Everyone was waiting for it and afraid of this day.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, I know… Anyway next chapter is the last. Wait for it if you want. I will be glad to get some reviews! So, please, do it for me.**


	3. It's time

**A/N: I didn't have internet during several weeks! I missed a lot! I had nothing to do, I had nothing to watch on my computer… I created 8 videos during this time! *sad* OK, I'm back now))) It's good at least for me.**

* * *

"How do you think?" suddenly Selene asked.

"What?" Michael looked at her.

"Is it going to be a boy or girl?"Selene touched her big stomach.

Michael gave her surprised look. During all months they didn't talk a lot about her pregnancy. But suddenly now she started this talk. Why? He knew that she was afraid. They didn't know that could happen.

The child could change in his hybrid form during the childbirth and hurt his mother…

_No, I'm not going to think about it!_

"I don't know. Is it important for you?" He sat near her, trying to push his bad thought away from his head. Selene looked so tired and defenseless…

"I think that we have to think about the name of this child," Selene smiled tiredly. "I know that you are thinking about. I am strong enough, I'm gonna make it, trust me. My sister's one of the twins had wrong position too and childbirth gave her a lot of problems. But she didn't die. I will not die too, - she licked her lips. "I promise."

Michael nodded, hoping that she was right.

"Well, I have no ideas about the name," he tried to smile.

"Yeah, me too" she covered her stomach by her hard. "The baby is moving… The twins moved like this too before I gave birth to them. I don't think that he or she want to wait another several days. The child wants out soon. Everything will be finished soon."

Selene was sitting and smiling right in front of his eyes but Michael saw her in different way. The way he saw her in his nightmares. In those awful dreams she squeezed her stomach. Her blood was flowing out from her vagina, running on her legs, flowing down. There was a large pool under her. Her blood flowed under his own legs. Her blood was everywhere!

"Michael?" Selene gently touched his arm. 'What's wrong?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was his normal Selene again. She was alive and she wasn't bleeding. She was not going to die. She promised that.

"Nothing" He gently kissed her forehead, gently touched her cheeks by his lips and then finally kissed her lips. They gently kissed several times and when they stopped Michael felt better than before this kiss. "I just worry about you. You looks so defenseless."

Selene smiled softly.

"Everything will be ok with us," she took Michael's hand and put it on her stomach. "We love you and will not leave you, Eve, Lida and Alexander." She was going to say something else when suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened. She squeezed his hand.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

'My waters just broke. It's time."

* * *

**A/N: Wait for the next chapter if you want to read more. But don't forget about reviews!**


	4. End

**A/N: Ohm damned university! t is so hard to find time for writing! So it is short! Should I write another one later?**

* * *

Eve pressed Lida to her chest, sobbing in tears and horror. She remembered the night when twins were born. Her mother kept silence during the procces. Everything was fine, but Eve was scared still. May be even because of this silence. But nt like now when she heard Selene's screams and moans!

Olivia arrived several hurs ago and a moment she sent Michael away from the room. Since that he was sitting with children. Twins understood nothing, everything scared them and they were crying for their mother.

"Shh... she is fine, she is OK!" Mchaael kissed his son as gently as he could, but he continued to cry, as well as his sisters.

"Eve!" Michael sighed. "You are older than twins, can t least you calm down?"

Eve sobbed again hearing anothed loud scream. "I can't, I worry!"

"I know, I worry too, but you scary them! May be even more than Selene!" He tiredly moaned. He was ready to sob himself now.

"Will she be OK? Daddy, I don't want to lose her!" Eve squeezed Lida harder. Little body in her arms made her feel better. She almost _hated_ her new baby brother or sister. It did not worth her mother's life.

Micheal sigh. Selene told him that she will be ine, but how could she know for sure? He remembered how he saw her in dreams. He remembered how she looked before Olivia sent him from the roon: pale, scared, looking at him hungrily, teeth beating her lips till blood appeared...

_NO! He was not going to remind her like this. She will survive and they will spend a lot of time together in the future. They all will frget abut this time._

_But now he had nothing else except of hearing her screams..._

"Everything will be OK, Eve. As always. Everything alway turns good. Come here" Michael took Lida from her arms and hugged all children. They were in peace for a second or two and then...

"Michael!" He heard Selene's screm. She was calling for him! Michael gave twins to scared Eve and run in the bedroom.

Selene still was lying on her back, Olivia near her. But now there were two blue bare feet between Selene's legs and Olivia tried to take them away from Selene's body. But Michael barely noticed it. Selene was bleeding, she was in pain, she needed him. That's why Michael ignored Olivia's look asking him to leave and run to Selene, sqeuuzing her arm.

"Hey" He kissed her forehead.

She wanted to say something but just bit her lips again. Another trickle of blood began to flow.

"Hold on, Selene, there are legs already, soon this boy will be born," they heard Olivia's tired voice. "I need only several efforts from you!"

Boy? Of course. This time they could know the baby's sex even before heard appeared.

Boy. But Michael was more happy about the fact that everything will be over soon.

"Hey, Selene, do you hear?" Michael kissed Selene's arm. She noddded and squeezed his arm.

Michael smelled more bood from her and sighed. It was hard to even imagine how much pain she felt. Somehow Michael was sure, that the baby was in his hybid form. He almost could hear his claws in Selene's flesh.

Poor vampire...

He was going to kiss her again when she scremed again. Her body curved... and relaxed. She hungrily brethed and looked at Olivia with a little alive clot in her arms...

Everything was over.


End file.
